psifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Sternensaat/allgemesin wissen
Dies ist die komplette Liste aller bekannten psychischen, übernatürlich, und paranormale Phänomen. Wenn Sie etwas vermissen sehen, antworten auf diesen Thread mit den fehlenden Kriterien, zusammen mit seiner Definition oder Beschreibung, und es wird noch hinzukommen. Akasha-Chronik Dies sind die Aufnahmen aller universellen Ereignissen in der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Man kann diese Aufzeichnungen über Intuition, infundiert Wissen oder Hellfühlen zugreifen. Engel Hoch entwickelte geistige Wesen sind Engel genannt und sie als unsere Führer zu handeln. Engel gesehen, im Gegensatz zu den Mächten der Finsternis und Dämonen. Astral Projection Die Fähigkeit, den Astralkörper vom physischen Körper zu lösen. Astral Shell Dies sind die Reste des Astralkörpers einmal Bewusstsein hat sich zu einer höheren Ebene der Existenz gestiegen. Astralreisen Diese Fähigkeit bezeichnet die bewusste Reise der Astralebene. Astrologie Dies ist die Studie, wie die Ereignisse auf der Erde und Menschen, die von Himmelskörpern sind betroffen. Aura Dies ist das elektromagnetische Feld, das alle Lebewesen umgibt. Auric Sight Die Fähigkeit, die Aura zu sehen. Automatisches Schreiben oder Psychographie Die Fähigkeit, Informationen aus dem Unterbewusstsein, ohne bewusst schriftlich zu kanalisieren. Bi-Standort Die Möglichkeit, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein. Biofeedback Die Fähigkeit, sich Ihrer Körperfunktionen. Biokinesis Die Möglichkeit, Ihre DNA und Körperfunktionen zu manipulieren. Chakra Für Rad Sanskrit. Diese sind Spinnen Wirbel von Licht und Energie in unserem Körper. Sie verfeinern Energie aus der Erde und das Universum durch unsere spirituellen und physischen Körper verwendet werden. Clairgustance Das ist die Macht, um zu schmecken und zu riechen Empfindungen, die wir nicht schmecken oder riechen durch unseren physischen Zunge oder Nase. Hellhören Das ist die Macht, um Töne aus anderen Dimensionen zu identifizieren. Hellwissen Die Möglichkeit für eine Person zu psychischen Wissen, ohne zu wissen, wie oder warum sie zu erwerben erwarb es. Hellfühlen Fülle des infundierten Wissen und Intuition. Hellsehen Die Macht von Bildern und Effekten aus anderen Dimensionen wie der Astralebene zu sehen. Dies erlaubt es, Remote-Objekte in der physischen Ebene, die nicht mit dem bloßen Auge gesehen werden kann sehen. Confederation of Planets Eine Gruppe von freien Planeten, die überall in der Galaxis verstreut sind. Diese Gruppe ist die Idee der Dienst für andere gewidmet. Cryokinesis Die Befugnis zur atomaren Schwingungen mit seinen Gedanken zu verlangsamen. Die Verlangsamung verringert die Temperatur der Materie. Demons Dabei handelt es sich negativ geistige Wesen, dessen Motiv ist, das Bewusstsein für andere Wesen, die sie in geistige und körperliche Leiden führen zu reduzieren. Dämonologie Dies bezieht sich auf das Studium der Dämonen. Die beiden Schulen der Dämonologie sind schwarze Magie und Exorzismus Rechte. Dichte Dichte bezieht sich auf die spirituelle Verwirklichung seiner selbst. Die 3. Dichte ist der Erdebene und die nächst höhere Ebene der Existenz ist der 4. Dichte. Größe Die mathematische Philosophie über Abmessungen ist die dreidimensionale Universum. Die erste Dimension im Universum ist eine lineare Dimension ohne Breite oder Tiefe, ist die zweite Dimension eine Welt ohne Tiefe und der dritte entdeckt Tiefe. Es ist die vierte Dimension nach Meinung einiger Physiker. Divination Die Verwendung von Symbolen, die eigene Intuition, um Wissen zu erlangen stimulieren. Dowsing Eine Art von Weissagung des Wissenserwerbs, was unter der Erde versteckt verwendet. Die häufigste Verwendung von Radiästhesie ist die Lage der Metallablagerungen, Wasser oder Öl. Dowsing wird auch verwendet, um negative Energie in Häusern zu finden. Elektrokinese Die Fähigkeit, elektrischen Strom zu steuern. Empathie Die Fähigkeit zu fühlen, was andere fühlen. Empathie kann Schwankungen bei Energieniveaus, Polaritäten und Frequenzen zu erkennen. E.S.P. Die Abkürzung für extra Sinneswahrnehmung. Dies wird meist als 6. Sinn referierten. Dieser sechste Sinn ermöglicht es, Informationen über die Grenzen der fünf physischen Sinne wahrnehmen. Außerirdische Wesen von einem anderen als dem Planeten Erde. Die meisten von ihnen sind bereit, die Erde vorher in eine höhere Ebene der Existenz zu helfen. Ghosts Dies sind astrale Körper toter Einheiten. Die Geister sind nicht alle "toten" auf der physischen Ebene, und einige sind Astralreisende . Eine große Mehrheit der Geister sind Schatten Leute und Astralschalen. Gott Eine einzigartige, allmächtigen Gottheit, der uns geschaffen und gab uns unsere Fähigkeiten und wenn wir ihn lassen, führt uns nach unten gute, zielgerichtete und sinnvolle Wege. Gremlins und Imps Dies sind schädliche Einheiten häufig in den negativen Ebenen der Astralebene gefunden. Sie sind in der Regel kurz, grau, mit großen schwarzen Augen, und werden auch Kobolde genannt. Sie kriechen auf vier Gliedmaßen und sind unglaublich schnell. Ernte Alle 26.000 Jahre eine Seelenernte wird auf der Erde durchgeführt. Es ist ein Sprung in der Evolutionsprozess in diesem Zeitraum. Himmel Gefunden nur an den oberen Ebenen der Astralebene, weil der Gedanke an den Himmel schwingt mit einer hohen Frequenz. Hölle Es wird nur auf den unteren Ebenen der Astralebene zu finden, weil die Gedankenform schwingt bei einer niedrigen Frequenz. Infra Abmessungen Dies sind die unteren Ebenen der Astralebene. Intuition Die Kraft, um bestimmte Arten von Wissen sofort ohne bewusstes Denken kennen. Kinetic Fähigkeiten Dies sind die Fähigkeiten, die die Manipulation von Energie und Materie nur Gedanken. Gesetz der Anziehung Dies wird auch als Manifestation genannt und verwendet eigene kreative Energie und geistige Kraft, mit dem Universum direkt zu kommunizieren. Dieses Gesetz funktioniert mit Synchronizität zu Menschen, Dingen und Umständen, die in Verbindung mit der eigenen Gefühle und Gedanken sind, in das eigene Leben zu bringen. Levitation Die Macht der Schwerkraft durch Anheben, sich selbst aus dem Boden physisch ohne Geräte oder körperliche Unterstützung zu trotzen. Magick Die Wissenschaft der Manipulation von Wirklichkeit in Übereinstimmung mit dem Willen des Zaubernden. Magie ist oft mit einem "k", um es von der Bühne Magie unterscheiden geschrieben. Nekromantie Die Fähigkeit, mit dem Verstorbenen zu kommunizieren, vor allem, um die Zukunft vorherzusagen. Negative Astralebene Diese Ebene wird durch negative Entitäten, Bewusstsein, Liebe und positive geistige Licht fehlt besiedelt. Negative spirituellen Weg Die Übertragung der Seele durch die Verlassenheit von Liebe und Verlust des Bewusstseins. Auch bekannt als der Weg der Dienst an sich selbst. Numerologie Der Zweig der Wissenschaft, die mit dem verborgenen Sinn der Zahlen beschäftigt. Orion-Gruppe Eine große Zivilisation der menschlichen wie Außerirdische, die vermutlich die psychischen Philosophie der Dienst an sich selbst üben werden. Otherkin Jemand, der nicht menschlich ist. PhotoKinesis Die psychische Fähigkeit, Licht zu steuern. Positive Astralebene Es gibt keine negativen Entitäten auf der positiven Astralebene. Hier sind die Farben heller und Materie ist leichter. Besitz Die vollständige oder teilweise Übernahme eines menschlichen Körpers. Psychic Vampire Die psychische Vampir kann nicht erzeugen ihre eigene Lebensenergie, so dass sie die Energie von anderen lebenden Körpern ablaufen versuchen. Psychometrie Die Fähigkeit, Fakten und Informationen von einem Objekt unbekannter Geschichte, indem sie Körperkontakt mit dem Objekt zu erhalten. Pyrokinesis Die Fähigkeit, Feuer und Wärme zu erzeugen. Quantum Jumping Die Möglichkeit, in Kontakt mit Ihren "anderen Selbst" kommen, um Wissen von anderen Möglichkeiten und Dimensionen zu gewinnen. Remote Viewing Die Fähigkeit, entfernten physischen Standorten, ohne die physischen Augen sehen. Dienst am Nächsten Eine spirituelle Philosophie und Weg angenommen, dass der positive Weg sein. Dienst am Selbst Man muss 95% Dienst an sich selbst und 5% Service widmen, anderen, von der 3. Dichte in die 4. Dichte steigen. Viele glauben, dass es der negative Weg der Spiritualität sein. Shades Dies sind dunkle Wesen bewohnen die Astralebene und üben psychische Vampire. Schlagschatten Die Wahrnehmung von Schatten als lebende humanoide Figur, vor allem von den Gläubigen in der übernatürlichen als Anwesenheit eines bösartigen Wesen interpretiert Telepathie Das ist die Macht, um Geist zu Geist durch Gedankenwellen kommunizieren. Telepathy macht es möglich, nicht nur über den Raum auch durch die Zeit und verschiedene Dimensionen zu kommunizieren, aber. Teleportation Dies ist die Fähigkeit, sofort von einem Ort zum anderen zu reisen. Das Gesetz des Einen Dies wird als der positive Weg der Spiritualität, und es erfordert eine zu sein 51% widmen sich anderen und 49% auf Selbst um aus der 3. Dichte Existenz der 4. Dichte Existenz steigen. Thought Forms Dies sind die durch die Gedanken von anderen Objekten Astralwesen. UFO Abkürzung für "Unbekanntes Flugobjekt". Häufig mit fortgeschrittenen Außerirdischen und Zivilisationen verbunden. Umbrakinesis Die Fähigkeit zur Steuerung und Manipulation Dunkelheit. Hexerei Eine Reihe von Ritualen häufig mit Heidentum oder Wicca verbunden. Der Nachlauf verwendet das Gesetz der Anziehung, um Energien zu manifestieren Objekte und Bedingungen zu nutzen. venus ein planet der gefährlichkeit ? Es begann wie jeder andere Traum, den ich je gehabt hatte, ich erinnere mich, dass ich in einen tiefen Schlaf, und dass etwas, das nur als wunderbar und erstaunlich seltsam aufgetreten erklärt werden kann war. Vor dem in dieser Nacht schlafen, einen heißen und feuchten Sommernacht hatte ich schon eine Sendung auf der Syfy-Kanal, die etwas mit dem Planeten Venus, einem großen lila Planeten, der für seine extremen Temperaturen bekanntesten wurde zu tun hatte das könnte schmelzen eines verbleiten Metallobjekt, wie einem Raumfahrzeug in der Sache von wenigen Stunden. Hier ist, was am leichtesten des Traumes erinnert werden: Ich hatte Drehen und Wenden viel und wie ich die Hälfte erwachte ich meine Augen öffnete nur zu entdecken, dass ich bei weitem nicht die Vertrautheit der normalen Orte, die ich besucht. Aber was ich sah war, dass ich auf einer Festgesteinsoberfläche legt worden und so war mein erster Gedanke, dass ich auf mysteriöse Weise in die seltsamste Ort in der Galaxis gereist. Aber es war nur der große fang an die exotische Reise meinen Träumen hatte mich getroffen. Realisierung Ich war nicht mehr auf der Erde habe ich schnell stand auf und fing an, diese wunderbare Umgebung, in der ich auf mysteriöse gereist zu erkunden. Die erste Sache, die ich gelernt habe, war, dass dieser Planet war ein unbequemer Ort zu sein, als ich unkontrolliert Schwitzen, auch in der Siliziumbasis Raumanzug hatte ich auf. Dennoch setzte ich mich auf, um diese, die seltsamste Ort, in der Galaxie zu entdecken. Obwohl die fremde Bevölkerung wurde auf die Sliconians, einem Rennen, das offenbar kannte ich dank ihrer psychischen Kräfte besaßen sie angekommen begrenzt. Auf den ersten ihrer Silizium bildet nicht sofort gesehen werden, aber, als sie sich näher an dem ich gerade stand klar wurde, dass dieses Rennen fast hundeähnlichen Kreaturen, die auf allen Vieren ging waren, ihre Pfoten aus nur zwei Zehen- artigen Fortsätzen. Darüber hinaus sprach diese Kreaturen mehrere Dialekte, vor allem die foreignly in einem summenden Bienenartigen Anruf gesprochen wurde. Nach der seltsame Begegnung und der Sliconians fertig Überprüfung mich raus, ein Anblick, war ich mir sicher war genauso ihnen fremd, wie es war für mich, nur setzte ich einen anderen seltsamer Anblick, dass ich wirklich in auf dem Weg gestoßen zu entdecken: eine Wolke, als eine Form der Transport in einen anderen Teil des Planeten handelte, trat ich auf. Bei der Ankunft, alles, was zu sehen war es mehrere Sliconians sowie andere menschliche Wesen wie Reisen rund um in kleinen Raumschiffen, die ähnlich wie die Autos, die auf der Erde verwendet wurden, waren. Erstaunt und überrascht, sah ich mich um und alle, die gesehen werden konnte, war eine ganze Stadt, etwas, was ich dachte, war auf jeden Fall das seltsamste Ort in der Galaxis. Diese Stadt schien alles zu haben, und darüber hinaus wegen der siliziumbasierten Atmosphäre, gab es nichts, das die Stadt fest auf stationären auf den Boden darunter gehalten, sondern alles schien zu schweben. Obwohl ich war erstaunt über die Art und Weise dieser Planet sah ich noch festgestellt, dass es immer noch das seltsamste Ort in der Galaxis, sondern auch in meinem Traum war ich furchtlos, und somit weiter auf. Ich wurde schließlich von einer der Kreaturen in die Hall of Lords, einem Ort, an dem der Stadt Königs und Berater führte die Stadt mit Strukturen, die aus Silizium Edelstahl gebaut wurden gerichtet. Ich folgte gehorsam Aufträge so wurde mir gesagt, in die alle Silizium-Anzug zu ändern, aber ich fand es seltsam, dass sie eine Klage für den Menschen gemacht, aber ich angekreidet es schnell zu haben, um mit den psychischen Kräfte der Silconians besessen zu tun. Nach dem Wechsel in geeignetere Kleidung war ich dann zu einem Verkehrsknotenpunkt, einem zentralen Ort, an dem alle Regierungsfahrzeugen aufbewahrt wurden übernommen. Das nächste, was ich wusste, ich erwachte wieder und wurde in einer Art Kammer, die ich hatte, schnallte gesessen. Nach einem kurzzeitigen Panikattacke Schnell entdeckte ich, dass ich auf mysteriöse Weise an diesem seltsamen Ort in der Galaxis für medizinische Tests aufgefordert worden, ich hatte nur eine Frage. Warum ich? Natürlich war dies eine Frage, die nicht beantwortet werden, war in der Tat ich nicht mit, trotz der verzweifelten und viele Fehlversuche diese Kreaturen zu kommunizieren war. Da die alptraumhaften Traum Fortsetzung auf der nächsten Sache, die ich realisiert war, dass es ein ganzes Team von ihnen den Tisch, auf dem ich festgeschnallt wurde umgebenden und sie bereit waren, mich in einer Weise, die fast unvorstellbar sein könnte durch den menschlichen Geist Sack und prod. Ich schrie und schrie "Nein," aber meine Anrufe unbemerkt. Schließlich entdeckte ich, dass diese scheinbar intelligente Kreaturen übersehen eine Kleinigkeit, ein Detail zu mir landete immer ein Lebensretter mehr als alles andere. Wie ich zuckte zusammen und kämpfte gegen die jetzt schnell näher Instrument, das bereit ist, die Haut von meinem nun ganz rasierten Kopf schälen war ich riss die Klettartigen Riemen auseinander, bevor einer von ihnen waren in der Lage zu erkennen, was geschehen war. Ich habe dann packte den elektro Waffe, die in der Nähe war und begann zu schießen es in einer Wut der Masse Verwirrung vor Eile der Flucht aus meinem Traum und die Realität zurück. Zurück in meinem Zimmer war ich heftig hin und her warf und ich plötzlich aufgewacht, um mich in einem kalten Schweiß zu finden und aus meinem Kopf erschrocken. Ich stieg aus dem Bett, auch in der umgebenden Dunkelheit des Raumes, und hat die Beine in eine gewalttätige Art und Weise Ich stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung immer so froh, dass das, was ich in meinem Traum erlebt hatte, schüttelte noch immer war nichts dann ein schrecklicher Traum, ich war sehr froh, zu entkommen und kommen gesund und munter auf der anderen Seite. Eine Sache ist jedoch für bestimmte, und das ist, dass der Planet Venus als bekannt ist definitiv die seltsamste Ort in der Galaxis, die ich je gekannt habe. telekinese anleitung-aus psiwarriors.com,übersezt mit google lekinesis ist nicht einer jener Fähigkeiten, die jeder durchführen kann (Gott sei Dank, oder gäbe es Dinge fliegen überall herum). Telekinesis ist ziemlich schwer zu erreichen, und nur diejenigen mit echten Bestimmung in der Lage, ein Objekt einen Geist zu bewegen, zu lesen oder sogar schweben sind je. Bevor ich Ihnen zeigen, Übungen, ist es wichtig, dass Sie ein paar wichtige Fakten zu verstehen. A) Es ist nicht sicher, dass Sie jemals telekinetischen werden. Manche Menschen haben mehr Geist Macht als andere, mit ihr umgehen. Jemand mit einem sehr starken Geist kann Telekinese in ein paar Wochen entwickeln. Jemand mit einem schwachen Geist kann Telekinese in Jahren lernen (wenn überhaupt). B) Es dauert Hunderte oder Tausende von Stunden, um Telekinese zu einem Punkt, wo man tatsächlich etwas Sinnvolles zu tun zu entwickeln. Wenn Sie nicht über die Bestimmung, nicht einmal versuchen. C) Es gibt einen Grund, warum die Leser entwickeln Telekinese schneller als Nichtleser: Sie können sich besser konzentrieren. Das gleiche gilt für Mathematiker, Astronomen, Schachspieler, usw. Jeder, der die Fähigkeit sich zu konzentrieren und denke an nichts anderes als sein Ziel hat, ist viel eher geneigt, Telekinese zu entwickeln. Wenn Sie nicht gerne lesen, weil es "bohrt" Sie, dann Telekinese möglicherweise nicht für Sie überhaupt. 99% derjenigen, die Telekinese entwickeln Leser auch. Wenn Sie nicht sicher, ob Sie Telekinese oder nicht von dieser Stelle erfahren wollen, dann nicht. Sie werden höchstwahrscheinlich verlassen. Wenn Sie festgelegt und wird für die nächsten paar Monate betragen; lesen Sie weiter. Ich zeige Ihnen die besten Übungen, um Ihre Gedankenkraft zu entwickeln. Übungen Zubereitung Wenn nicht anders angegeben, sollten Sie immer mit dieser Übung vorzubereiten, bevor Sie eine der folgenden Telekinese Übungen. -Stellen Sie in einem ruhigen Ort, wo niemand wird Sie stören. Der Ort sollte vorzugsweise im Freien ohne Ärgernisse wie die Sonne, extremer Hitze oder Kälte oder sogar Insekten. -Breathe. Einatmen und Ausatmen oft. Tun Sie es langsam; wenn Sie inhalieren lassen Sie Ihre Lungen mit Luft gefüllt werden und atmen Sie langsam die Luft. Wiederholen Sie mindestens das Zehnfache, vorzugsweise jedoch bis Sie entspannt sind. -Denken Sie über nichts anderes als den eigenen Körper. Sie sollten nicht über Probleme, Familie, Arbeit zu denken; NUR Ihren Körper. Beginnen Sie mit der Fokussierung Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Ihre Füße, dann bewegen Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach und erreichte schließlich die Knie, Arme und schließlich den Kopf. Wenn Sie über einen Teil des Körpers denken angespannt sie so viel wie möglich und dann den Druck entlasten. Dies wird sich entspannen Sie. -Während Sie unter Durchführen einer der Übungen sind, denken Sie daran, nicht über etwas anderes als die Bewegung selbst zu denken. Es heißt Konzentration, die Ihnen helfen, enorm zu Telekinese früher entwickeln. Die Bowl Dies ist eine einfache und dennoch effektive Möglichkeit, Telekinese zu lernen. Füllen Sie eine Schüssel mit Wasser und legen Sie etwas Licht-Objekt, das wird nicht sinken oben drauf. Nun konzentrieren sich alle Aufmerksamkeit bei dem Versuch, das Objekt in Richtung Sie sich entscheiden zu bewegen. Zunächst versuchen, das Objekt mit den Augen zu bewegen, als ob es Sie gehorchte. Dann denken Sie über eine unsichtbare Hand, die greifen wird das Objekt und macht es zu bewegen. NICHT DENKEN alles andere, während Sie dies tun. Denken Sie, dass jemand macht das Objekt bewegen sich in eine bestimmte Richtung. Wenn es anfängt sich zu bewegen, ist es ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn nicht, es bedeutet nur, dass Sie mehr Übung braucht. Wenn Sie das Objekt bewegen sich nach Belieben zu machen, sind Sie bereit, härter Übungen wie mit den nachstehend aufgeführten bewegen. Dies ist bei weitem die einfachste Bewegung. Nicht gedrückt werden, wenn Sie nicht das Objekt zu verschieben, nur die Praxis mehr. Der Bleistift Dieser ist ein bisschen schwerer zu durchzuführen. Alles was Sie brauchen ist ein Bleistift und Ihr Gehirn. Legen Sie einen Bleistift auf den Schreibtisch und konzentrieren sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Versuchen Sie es rollen in einer geraden Linie offenbar ohne es zu berühren; nur Ihren Geist. Wenn Sie machen es unabhängig davon, wie schnelle bewegen, Ihnen gelungen. Üben Sie diese für eine Weile. Es kann vorkommen, dass eines Tages können Sie den Bleistift Rolle zu machen, aber nicht die nächste. Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, dass der Geist arbeitet auf mysteriöse Weise! Eine etwas verwandte Videos finden Sie hier. Die Flamme Was Sie brauchen: Eine Kerze und Feuer. Das Kerzenlicht und legen Sie sie irgendwo ohne Wind. Nun, es zu betrachten für eine Weile und versuchen, es zu tanzen. Nach 30 Minuten werden Sie sich in die Flamme sehr verbunden. Versuchen Sie, die Flamme zu bewegen, wo immer Sie wollen. Es kann eine Weile dauern, es zu tun, aber Sie schließlich werden. Falls die Blendung stört, finden eine kleinere Kerze. Dies ist eine Übung, die Sie nicht ignorieren können, da es nicht sehr hart, aber nicht ganz einfach nicht. Die Flasche Für diese Übung benötigen Sie eine Flasche. Jede Flasche ist in Ordnung, aber es muss ein Kunststoffdeckel zu haben. Perforieren des Deckels mit einer heißen Nadel, dann schneiden Sie einen String, so ist es ein bisschen länger als der Abstand vom Deckel in die Mitte der Flasche. Am Ende der Kette, einen Knoten und das andere Ende durch die Kappe vollständig auf die Mitte der Flasche. Nun ziehen Sie den Deckel und Krawatte etwas Schweres auf das freie Ende der Schnur wie ein Fels oder was auch immer Sie sich vorstellen können. Stellen Sie sicher, es ist schwer und symmetrisch gebunden. Weitersagen auf den Boden, schließen Sie den Deckel und Ihr "Telekinese Flasche" ist fertig. Dies ist eine ausgezeichnete Übung. Sobald der Deckel geschlossen ist, sollte es keine Turbulenzen in der Flasche, die von Luft sein, damit Sie Ihre Fähigkeiten Telekinese eine genauere Messung. Konzentrieren Sie Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das Objekt in der Flasche, ohne zu denken Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Alle fähigkeiten